Oh Tony
by underarrest39
Summary: another Tate story. how Gibbs might have found out if they were together :


**Disclaimer: ****Hello, thanks for looking. it's been a long time since I have done any Tate fics. I hope you enjoy! **

**Oh Tony **

NCIS agents Tony DiNozzo and Caitlin 'Kate' Todd were at their desks catching up on endless paperwork. Tony being Tony glanced every now and then to his partner Kate checking to see if she still doing exactly what she supposed to doing, paperwork. He decided to annoy her because that's what he was best at doing. He scrunched up a piece of paper and threw it across the room, landing on Kate on her head.

"Score!" He yelled, making a few of his NCIS colleagues look at him in confusion. Kate looked up at glaring at him.

"Tony, don't you have work to do?" she asked, and threw back the ball of paper which landed on his desk.

"Missed me," he laughed. Then he saw a pen coming at him and ducked behind his computer.

"Holy shit, Kate you could have taken my eye out!" Tony squealed.

"Well, don't annoy me then DiNozzo," she said angrily.

"Someone got out the wrong side of the bed today," he teased. She rolled her eyes but went back to work. "Who's bed was it today, Steven or his name John now?"

"Oh my god, I am not like you. I actually got out of my own bed today," she told him, not taking her eyes of her paperwork.

"Oh Kate," he laughed. "I don't always sleep in a different bed each night, its only on the weekends," he added, grinning.

"I don't really want to hear about your sex life, Tony," she told him.

"I would love to hear about yours though," Tony replied, giving her his trademark smile.

"That doesn't surprise me Tony, but not today," she replied. "Look Gibbs will be back from MTAC soon so just do your damn paperwork and leave me alone so I can go home," she seethed at him. Just as he was about to reply McGee came back from being in the lab with Abby.

"You mean we," he whispered just as McGee got to their desk.

"So, McGeek, how did your date go?" he asked, making McGee stop at his desk.

"What date?"

"You know, the one that you just came back from,"

"That wasn't a date,"

"Well you were gone long enough," He said, checking his computer clock. "Two hours you were gone. So...did you finally lose your virginity?" He heard Kate giggle at his question and gave McGee a questioning look.

"No.., I mean...wait," he replied, glancing from Kate to Tony. Kate had actually stopped her work and finally looking at them and then they both started laughing loudly.

"Is this another inside joke I don't get?"

"You don't get many jokes, Probie," Tony reminded him. He saw Kate was shaking her head and trying to back to work.

"Have you done your paperwork, Probie," Tony asked, McGee went to his desk and got everything from his bag, which included his paperwork.

"Yes, I have now, just had Abby sign off things for me." He replied.

"Did that include your virginity status?" Tony laughed.

"Oh Tony," Kate said, getting up and walking over to his desk.

"Oh yes Katie," Tony replied, grinning and leaning back in his chair.

"How many days has been for you?"

"What?"

"Since you slept with someone?"

"It's only been two days,"

"Is that why you're so wanting to hear our little Probie growing up," Kate smiled.

"Exactly, Kate, exactly," Tony replied. 'Unless you want to break that two days for me?"

"No, thank you," Kate replied back, smiling. McGee looked from Tony to Kate. He felt something was different between them.

"Is this how you two have foreplay?" He asked, both Tony and Kate looked at him and then glanced at each other.

"You don't even know what that is, Probie." Tony teased, rolling his eyes. Kate shrugged at Tony.

"Yes I do, actually," he answered firmly. "I bet you two are sleeping together now aren't you?"

"What?" They asked in unison.

"Well, for one thing. You don't fight as much as you used to," He told them.

"Yes we do..." Kate replied.

"We totally do," Tony interrupted her, Kate glared at him. Tony shot her 'I didn't tell him' look.

"And...Gibbs knows," McGee laughed and went to his desk, grinning. Tony and Kate got up and stood in front of McGee.

"How did he find out?" Tony asked him.

"I don't know," McGee replied, shrugging.

"I will tell Abby you have herpes if you are lying," Kate threatened.

"Really, I don't know how he knew," McGee told him. "The other day when both of you left at the same time, he said 'I wonder who wears the pants in that relationship'" Tony and Kate both stared at McGee in amazement, annoyance and horrified.

"Of course it's me that wears the pants," Tony suddenly said, breaking the silence.

"Why you Tony? Is it because you're the guy?' Kate snapped. "No its me that wear the pants because we all know women work harder than men."

"Hey, that's completely sexist, I work hard," Tony protested.

"Oh yeah, Tony you work hard on your ego," Kate teased.

"Well I pretty much have to or else I would have to drag you to bed," Tony reminded, grinning. Kate held his gaze and glared.

"Can we not discuss our sex life at work," Kate said, and turned to McGee who was still grinning.

"What McGee," she asked, and noticed he was staring behind her. Tony noticed as well and looked behind to see Gibbs staring behind them. He stared for a moment before he went to his desk.

"Hey, Boss how was MTAC?" Tony asked and he and Kate both went to their desks, without saying anything.

"How do you think, DiNozzo?" He asked. Tony and Kate exchanged glances. Tony began to type on his computer and sent a message to Kate.

_DiNozzo_: Do you really think he knows?

_Todd_: Yeah, I think he would it is Gibbs we're talking about

_DiNozzo_: Point taken

_Todd_: Well, don't ask stupid questions

_Gibbs:_ You know I can read as well

Both Kate and Tony glanced up from their computers to look at Gibbs who was staring at both of them.

"Yes, Boss we are well aware that you can read too," Tony replied, glancing at Kate, waiting for something to happen. The elevator opened and Abby came up smiling into the bullpen stopping in between Tony and Kate's desks.

"Hey, what's up Abs," Tony smiled, while Kate just rolled her eyes.

"McGee got you didn't he?" Abby grinned.

"Got what?"

"Don't play dumb Tony, we all know you and Kate are sleeping together," Abby said, glancing at Kate who looked surprised.

"What gave it away?" Kate asked.

"Well you both are terrible liars for agents," Abby said, McGee nodding in agreement.

"Shut up, Probie," Tony shot at him. McGee looked amused but didn't respond.

"Can we please get on with our job now?" Gibbs said, firmly as his phone rang. He answered and started to gather up his gear. "Gear up, McGee grab the truck, c'mon Kate, DiNozzo get your gear."

Kate and Tony gathered up their guns and badges and followed Gibbs to the elevator.

"I agree with Kate," Gibbs said, making Kate and Tony look at him.

"You do?" Kate replied, smiling. "Agree with me about what?"

"You do wear the pants in the relationship," Gibbs said.

"Boss, but I'm..." Tony started to protest. Gibbs slapped Tony on the back of the head.

"Shut up, DiNozzo," Gibbs said. Kate grinned and Tony poked his tongue out at her.

"Watch it, Tony," Kate laughed, as the elevator doors closed.

**END **

**Remember to review! **


End file.
